Peacekeepers
The Peacekeepers are a loosely connected alliance of various military groups in central and southern Africa. Established and kept alive by soldiers serving with the Multinational Peacekeeping Force soon after the Great War in 2077, they have become a common sight in Africa and play a major role in conflicts and politics in the region. Their role can be considered analogous to that of the Desert Rangers in the southwestern United States. History Background Founding Organisation Locations Kazungala Kazungala, a town located along the former borders of Namibia, Zambia, Botswana, and Zimbabwe, acts as the de facto capital for the Peacekeepers, hosting the biannual conferences between the leaders of the Peacekeeper cells. Kanzugala, due to its location on the Zambezi river, is vital for trade in southern Africa and has become a major stop for many traders. Livingstone A town in southern Zambia, Livingstone is only about a dozen kilometres from the Victoria Falls waterfall. As such, it is somewhat a tourist hub, as it was prior to the Great War. Its position along the Zambezi remains strategically important, however, and the Peacekeeper cell in the region is fairly large. Kinshasa The headquarters for MPF operations in the Congo prior to the Great War, Kinshasa is still home to one of the largest Peacekeeper cells in southern Africa. Kisangani Ruhengeri Ruhengeri is the only major concentration of Peacekeepers in Rwanda, and is one of the easternmost cells in Africa. Kampala The former capital of Uganda, it was occupied a warlord's faction after the Great War. The warlord, Robert Lukwiya, dominated many significant areas in southern Uganda for several years. In 2122, a force of Peacekeepers from Ruhengeri and Kisangani launched a joint assault on Kampala, successfully liberating the city and killing Lukwiya, causing the collapse of his faction. Afterwards, Kampala came under the protection of the Peacekeepers. Equipment The Peacekeepers have no standard weapons or uniforms, but there are several items that are commonly shared between the various Peacekeeper cells. Small Arms Vehicles *'Casspir Mine-resistant APC': South-African mine-resistant vehicle, most common in the 2030Mostly 2020s-2040s era variants, Mark IV through Mark VI. Variable armament, M2 .50 machine gun most common. *'MOWAG Barracuda': 2040s-era Swiss 8x8 armored vehicle, commonly in APC or 25mm AFV variants, some armed with ATGMs. *'MC12 Stryker': Canadian 8x8 light armored vehicle, commonly operated by UN Peacekeeping forces prior to the war. 25mm most common, with some MGS and other variants. *'Ratel Mark II': 2020s upgrade to 1980s South African 8x8 armored vehicle, 20mm autocannon and 90mm gun variants most common. *'BMP series': Soviet IFVs, mostly BMP-1 (73mm main gun) or BMP-2 (30mm cannon), most common, few BMP-4 (2040s variant armed with 100mm gun-launcher). *'Oliphant Mark V': Final 2050s upgrade of the aging Centurion tanks in South African service, equipped with 120mm Rheinmetall gun and microfusion engine, as well as improved composite armor. *'T-54/T-55': Aging 1950s era tanks with varying upgrade packages, operated by many African nations prior to the Great War. *'T-87 Main Battle Tank': Soviet main battle tank, 1980s vintage, common in pre-war Africa. *'Improvised fighting vehicles': Mostly resemble the improvised "technicals" commonly employed by their warlord adversaries. Armed with various machine guns, light cannon, and sometimes ATGMs. Uniforms Category:Post-War militaries Category:Post-War Factions